Love is Everywhere
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Everyone is falling in love! There is a new girl and she likes someone! JacksonxLilly MileyxOliver OCxJake
1. A Big Fall can lead to other things

**Miley was dragging Lilly into her house.**

Lilly: "No...Miley...No...STOP!"

Miley: "Come on, Lilly! It's my house!"

Lilly: "We could stay outside!"

Miley: "It's pouring down rain. Now, come on!"

Lilly: "I was in the middle of practicing my moves!"

Miley: "Yea, moves, whatever. You are gonna get sick!"

Jackson: "Yea, Lilly, you don't wanna be sick."

Miley: "Don't-hey-go away!"

Lilly: "Let's go inside."

Miley: "FINALLY!"

**Lilly walked inside and tripped and Jackson caught her.**

Lilly: "Thanks."

Jackson: "No prob."

Miley: "Come on, let's go upstairs."

After Miley shut the door she said: "You like Jackson!"

Lilly: "So?"

Miley: "You so have to tell him!"

Lilly: "You!"

Miley: "OK."

**She went downstairs and Lilly watched behind the wall.**

Miley: "So, Jackson?

No Response.

Miley: "Hello, Earth to Captain Hormone!"

No Response.

Miley: "JACKSON!"

Jackson: "I know that face! I am not hiding anything. Why do you think I am? Cuz, I'm not!"

Miley: "Why did you catch Lilly?"

Lilly to herself: "What is she doing?"

Jackson: "She was gonna fall, why?

Miley: Sure.

Miley: "So did you like catching her?"

Jackson Mumbled something.

Miley: "Huh?"

Jackson: "olyrwa."

Miley: "Who?"

Jackson: "YES!" And he stormed upstairs not even noticing Lilly.

**Lilly ran after him.**

Lilly was pounding so hard on his door she thought her wrist would fall off.

Lilly: "JACKSON! OPEN UP!"

Jackson: "No."

Lilly heard that and she sweetened her voice and said: "Jackson, don't be embarrased. Everyone falls in love. I fell in love too. And apparently he doesn't love me back any more. So bye."

Jackson: "Wait Lilly!"

Lilly: Why? You hate me!"

Jackson: "No Lilly, I never hated you!"

Lilly: "Prove it!"

Jackson kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Jackson: "Like the evidence?"

Lilly: "Yea, I do."

_**Up next Chapter 2 there will be more oliver and miley. And a new girl falls in love with someone at school! Who is it?**_


	2. Prom Dresses and Lipstick

Lilly: "Prom is next week! Do you have a date? I do."

Miley: "Yes, I have a date. No, I'm not telling you.

Lilly: "Why not?"

Then a girl walked up and said: "Do you know where room 208 is?"

Lilly: "Yea, right over there. That's our class so you can walk with us!"

Girl: "Ok."

Miley: "What's your name?

Girl: "Annamale. You can call me Molly though."

Lilly: "Did you know prom is next week?"

Molly: "Yea, I will never get asked though."

Miley: "Sure, you will."

Jake(a/n: Cody Linley plays Jake in later episodes):"Hey, I'm Jake, and I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me?"

Molly: "Sure."

All three squealed.

Miley: After school my brother can take our dates to go tux shopping and we can go dress shopping!"

Molly: "Sounds Good!"

They went to class.

After School at the Mall

Miley: "Look at this one!"It was Black and had white laces in front and knee length.

Lilly: "Eh."

Molly: "Agreed."

Lilly held one up.

Miley: "Totally you."

Molly: "Posilutley Absutively."

It was a strapless orange knee-length dress with a light blue lace around the waist.

Lilly: "I'll get it."

Molly held up one. "I like this. Do you?"

Miley: "Yes!"

It was just like Lilly's except longer and light pink and white stripes.

Lilly: "Let's find your's Miles.

Molly held up a bright orange one. It had straps and it went down to the floor.

Miley: "I love it!"

Lilly: "Our work here is done. Let's go!"

Molly: "To Miley's house!"

At Miley's House In Her Room

Miley looked in the mirror and screamed.

Molly: "What!"

Miley: "Look!"

Lilly: "Miley loves Oliver! and a heart By Jackson! It's written in lipstick."

Miley: "JACK-SUUUN!" The U was higher pitched.

Jackson ran in: "Yea?" He started laughing.

Oliver: "Jackson! What did you do?"

He looked at the mirror, gave Jackson a dirty look and chased him out of the room

Jake came in and sat by Molly. She gave him a dirty look.

Jake: "It was Jackson's idea!"

Molly: "Sure, it was."


	3. A N soory

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	4. The Prom

_**Hey! I know lots of peeps like this story, so I'l go on...for the sake of...you.**_

"Oh come on, Miley, who is going to take you to the prom?" Lilly asked on the night of their school prom.

"You'll find out," Miley said.

"When? After the prom?" Lilly asked.

"No, he'll be there, idiot," Miley said.

"Right..." Lilly said slowly.

"What about you? Who are you going with?" Miley asked as she added the final touches to her face.

" Oh, someone." Lilly said.

"Jackson!" Molly said.

"No," Miley said not believing it.

"Yep, he told me," Molly said.

Miley, Lilly, and Molly had to get all dressed up and go to the hairstylist. On the way there, the met Amber and Ashley. They were in their dresses, too. Ashley was wearing a long pink and white dress that went down to the ground. Amber was wearing a pink knee-length dress with black lace around the waist, and edging the bottom.

"Hey losers!" Ashley said.

"I'm trying to call Hannah, but she won't answer her phone! I want her to play at the dance," Amber said.

"She's at a premire!" Miley said defending herself.

"But Jake Ryan's not," Ashley said.

"He had a huge fight with the main star of the movie," Miley lied.

"Oh well, Bye losers!" Amber said.

They walked off and Miley, Lilly, and Molly went into the Main Street Hair Co. "Hi Miley, Lilly, and Molly," Nancy, the hairstylist said.

"Hey mom," Molly said.

"Hey Nancy, can we have our hair done?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, Lilly, and I know what would fit you guys perfectly," Nancy answered.

Nancy did their hair up really good, and they went to Miley's.

"We have an hour, guys. What do we do?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked outside and saw a U-Haul van outside the neighbor's.

"Hey, looks like the Perkins finally left, you have new neighbors!" Lilly said.

"Ooooh, lets go say hi!" Molly said.

They all went outside.

"Bad idea!" Molly said as she hid behind Miley and Lilly.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"See that boy over there?" Molly asked, "He is my ex-boyfriend, I dated him when I went to school in Tennesee!" Molly said.

"Ooooh, that's bad," Miley said, "He looks- HEY! I was friends with the girl who dated him at my old school..."

Molly smiled.

"Molly? Did you go to Smith Middle School in Nashville?" Miley asked.

'Yep, hey Smiley Miley," Molly said.

"Wait, you two have known each other all of your life?" Lilly asked.

"Mostly," They both said.

They all went inside. Jackson gave them all a ride.

They walked in the dance, and Hannah Montana's "If We Were a Movie" was playing.

"Our dates are meeting us by the basketball hoop, Miley," Molly said. "Bye Lilly!"

Miley walked up to Oliver.

"Hi," Oliver said looking at his feet.

"Hey, I'm sorry, apparently you don't wanna be here, so bye." Miley said.

Miley started walking away with tears in her eyes.

"Miley, Wait!" Oliver started, "I want to be here, I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Miley asked.

"Messing up and looking stupid." Oliver said.

" Oliver, you won't, and if you do, I won't care, I'm your best friend," Miley explained.

" I know, but I really like you Miley, and I wanted to be more than just friends, so I brought you these," Oliver said as he gave her flowers.

"Aww, Oliver that is so sweet," Miley said as she took the flowers and gave him a hug.

Oliver leaned in to kiss Miley, but...

_**But what? Hey, personally, I don't know either. Sorry! We had a dance last night, and it was fun.**_


	5. Interuptions and Explosions

**Chapter 5**

"OLIVER!" Becca screamed.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Don't tell me you were just about to kiss Stewart!"

"Um, yea, and why do you care?" Oliver asked.

"'Cause I'm here to win my man back!" Becca said.

Oliver looked at Miley and then looked at Becca.

"Sorry, I like Miley, Becca," Oliver said.

"Fine, be that way," Becca said snottily.

"Cry Cry Sob Sob," Oliver mocked.

Miley just laughed.

"Do you really like me?" Miley asked.

Instead of saying yes, Oliver leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips were about a centimeter apart, when Jackson interrupted them.

"Oken! I don't even want you to tell me what you were going to do!" He said.

"Jackson, calm down!" Miley said.

Lilly was tugging on his arm, pulling him back, but he was resisting.

"Jackson!" She was saying, "Calm down, leave him alone!"

"Oken, when we get out of this place, I'm gonna beat you like the pretty boy you are," Jackson threatened.

"Jackson!" Miley yelled.

"Come on, Jackson, let's go!" Lilly said, tugging harder. This time he went with her.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Miley asked. He was staring at nothing.

"Oliver!!" Miley said louder. She shook him.

"Miley?" Oliver asked. He grabbed her hand. He was shaking.

"Yea?"

"What was that?" He asked.

"Jackson was being overprotective. I had a boyfriend back in Tennessee, he just moved here, he abused me. The worst part is his name was Oliver. Jackson still thinks it's you," Miley explained.

"Oh, Miley, I would never abuse you," He said, giving her a hug.

"I know, but Jackson doesn't," Miley said.

Oliver looked around, then gave Miley a kiss.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you, too, Oliver," Miley said.

"I'm thirsty!" Oliver said.

"Me too," Miley said.

"What do you want? I'm getting a Pepsi," Oliver asked.

"Can I have a Diet Pepsi?" Miley asked.

"Yes," Oliver said.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Jackson! What was that all about?" Lilly asked him.

Jackson kept walking.

"Jackson!"

He sat down in a chair with an angry face.

"Jackson, talk to me or I'm leaving!"

Jackson didn't say anything. A tear slipped down Lilly's cheek. She got up and ran out the doors.

Lilly was walking down the sidewalk and she heard Jackson calling her name.

She turned around and he was running for her. She slipped off her high heels and ran through the grass.

"LILLY!"

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Lilly screamed back.

"I love you!" Jackson yelled.

Lilly stopped dead in her tracks. Jackson didn't stop and he ran into her. They fell to the ground, Lilly on top of Jackson.

They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Jackson's lips brushed against Lilly's and when they pulled apart, sprinklers went off.

They started laughing and Lilly rolled off him.

"We have to get back, Miley, Oliver, and Molly are probably waiting for a ride," Jackson said.

They got up and raced each other back to the school.

"Jackson! Where have you been? And why are you so wet?" Miley asked.

"Long story, just get in the car!" Jackson said.

They were a block away from their house when they heard sirens. Cop sirens. Jackson pulled over and on the other side of the road, there was a cop car chasing…a drunk driver. They guy swerved over and was headed straight for them.

**Oooooh, cliffy!! Haha!! I love those little Lackson and Moliver moments….don't you? Don't worry, nobody's dying…..that I know of. Peace out!!**


End file.
